Achievements
This is a complete list of all the achievements on Nitro Type. Achievements are earned when a certain task is completed. 'List of Achievements' Key * Means it is a secret achievement. ∙''' Means it was once a secret achievement. ξ Means the requirements in order to obtain was changed at one point. ^ Means it was removed. β Means it had its achievement points values changed at one point. '''Everyday Achievements: 'So Easy, Why Wait?' *Join the Fun * (If you don't have an account/aren't logged in, this won't show. You get it upon creating an account.) *A Penny Saved *My First Nitro! ^ *My First Gold Medal! *Form Filler *Clicking Around ^ 'Savings and Earnings' *Under Achiever *Under Over Achiever *Cash in Hand *200Gs *Rollin' in Dough *Baller *Money in the Bank *Hate that Car! *Used Car Salesman *Pro Seller *I Hate Cars! *One = Loneliest # 'Popularity Contest' *Being Social^ *I Like Friends^ *Lots of Friends^ *Friend Master^ *Social Master^ *Inviting Like Mad^ *Mr/Ms Popular^ *Nitro Type Elite°^ 'Hey Big Spender ' *Big Spender *Cheapo *Easy Come Easy Go *Federal Reserve *5 Car Parking *Car Lover *Car Collector *Leno *Time Traveler* *Caped Crusader* *Astronaut* *Spoooooky!*^ *Be Like Samsher* * OooOOoOOoOoh!*^ 'King of the Race' *Enjoy Typing? *I Like Typing! *I <3 Typing! *I Really Love Typing *I'm Crazy About Typing *Bonkers About Typing *Bananas About Typing *You've Gotta Be Kidding *Corsair *Pirc *Carrie *Anne *Lackin' Nothin' *Outback Officer *I Love Shoes 2 *I Love Shoes 12.5 *I Love Shoes 15.0 'Endurance Racing' *Practicer *Practice Makes Perfect *Lord of the Practice* *Commited to Typing *Dedicated to Typing *Devoted to Typing° *Enthusiastic About Typing *Ecstatic About Typing β *Obsessed with Typing β *Keyboard Cat∙ '''β *Nitro Type Master∙ β *All Hail & Bow Before* *Typing Nightmare* *Typing Demon*^ '''Cruisin' Back *What Could it Be??^ *So Many Boxes!^ *100 Boxes OMG^ *You've Been WAITING^β 'Movin' On Up' *Sports Coupe Driver *Muscle Car Driver *Sports Car Driver *Truck Driver *Luxury Car Driver *Super Luxury Car Driver *Exotic Car Driver *Motorcycle License *Super Sport Car Driver *Race Car Driver *Pilot's License *Call TMZ! 'Long Hauling' *Consistency *Constancy *Constantly *Constitution *Constantinople *One Week Member *One Month Member *Three Month Member *Four Month Member *Year Long Member 'Nitro Addiction' *Nitro Helps Me Win *More Nitros 4 U *Nitro Collector *Buy Buy Words! (get it?) *Zipping Past Words *SKIPWRD *Type Words? Not Me! *Skip, Skip, Skip *Epic Word Skippage *Never Typing Big Words 'Winning' *Hat Trick *On a Roll *Rolling in the Deep *Wow That's Impressive *Are You Cheating? *Go for the Gold *Getting Used to Winning *Winning FTW *The Golden Racer *I Love Gooooooold *WINNING *Wampus Thwamper *Catty Wampus *His Other Ride 'Hitting The Track' *New Racer *Competent Racer *Experienced Racer *Veteran Racer *Pro Racer *Endurance Racer *Psycho Racer Holiday Achievements Happy Holidays! (2012) *In the Spirit *Jingle Bells* *Batman Smells* *Robin Laid An Egg *Shalom!* *Nguzo Saba* *Serenity Now* *Feliz Navidad* *Oh Christmas Tree *Treefiddy* *Christmas Elf* *That Sleighs Me *Lil' Gift Buying $* *♪ Let It Snow ♪* *Up on the Rooftop* *Lotta Gift Buying $* *Oppa Xmaxx Style!* *All Thru the Night* *Secret Santa* *Glad You Kept Going?* *Holiday Winner* *Holiday Hooligan* *Holiday Ham* *Holiday Hacker* Happy Holidays! (2013) *In the Spirit *Thank You Gold Members! *Robin Laid An Egg *Shalom! *Nguzo Saba *Serenity Now *Keepin it Wreath *Feliz Blah Blah *Oh Christmas Doge *I Haz Gifts *The Snow Man *That Sleighs Me *Sessions Greetings *Oh Nitro Tree *Buggying Out *Lotta Gift Buying ¢ *Million Presents *2 Million Presents *3 Million Presents *Chillaxin' *5 Million Presents *Winter of Nitros *I Smell Ice *You Cold Bro *Ice Patch *Cold As Ice *Dark Elf Happy Holidays! (2014) * In The Spirit * Thank You Gold Members! * Robin Laid An Egg! * Nguzo Saba* * Serenity Now* * Shalom!* * Keepin it Wreath * Oh Cashmas Tree * Oh Christmas Tree * Winter Wonderland * Sick Sleigh, Bro * Dream by the Fire * ♪ So Delightful ♪ * Move Over Rudolph * Buddy's Snowmorocket * Frosty the Cashman * Million Snowflakes * 2 Million Snowflakes * 3 Million Snowflakes * 5 Million Snowflakes * Iced Out* * I'm So Kringled∙''' * Season of Nitros * I Smell Snow * You Chilly Bro * Good Grief * 72% Accuracy. Niec! ☃ * Buddy's Ride.' * Kringle 4000 XL '''Happy Holidays! (2015)' * In The Spirit * The Holiday Hero * Thank You Gold Members! * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba* * Serenity Now* * Shalom!* * Keepin it Wrapped * Oh Cashmas Tree * Oh Christmas Tree Car * Snow in your Face! * Reindeer Games * Roasting Chestnuts * ♪ Naughty or Nice ♪ * Move Over Kringle 4000 * Makin' it Snow * Million Snowballs * 2 Million Snowballs * 3 Million Snowballs * 5 Million Snowballs * Frozen * Winter of Nitros * Fresh Powder * You Frosty Bro * Good Golly * Velocity Wrapper * Buddy's Ride * L.T. Smash Happy Holidays! (2016) * In The Spirit * The Holiday Hero * Thank You Gold Members! * Thank You Gold Members!! * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba* * Serenity Now* * Shalom!* * Runnin' a Train * Keepin it Wrapped * Oh Cashmas Train * Oh Christmas Tree Car * How Xxciting! * Rail Rider * Getting Warmer * ♪ Naughty or Nice ♪ * Well Trained * Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT * Snow Fort * 3 Million Snowmen * 5 Million Snowmen * Loco Motive* * Snow Down! * You Frosty Girl * Good Holly * Conductor * Buddy's Ride * Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT-C 'Happy Holidays! (2017)' * In The Spirit * Thank You Gold Members!∙''' * Thank You Gold Members!! * The Dark Chocolate Knight * Robin Laid An Egg * Nguzo Saba* * Serenity Now* * Shalom!* * Gingerbread Racer * #kringled * All the Jingle Ladies * Gingerbread Racer H&T * Party Time! * Rudolph Racing * Sprinkle All the Way * Acute Tinselitis * Silent Nitro * Missile Toe * Sugar * Spice * Everything Nice * 50% More Nice * Confection Injection * Up to Snow Good* * Make it Rein * Snow Way * Achieve-mint Chip * #elfie * Snow Baller * Car lit * Missile Toe H&T '''Halloween Achievements Halloween (2015) * 2spooky4u * 3spooky5u * Grim Reaper's Wallet* * Grim Reaper's Bank* * Fear Me* * Boo!* Hallowampus 2016 *So Many Pumpkins* Hallowampus 2017 *Hallowampus Fanclub *Sp00ked *Halloweird *Grim Wampus' Wallet *Grim Wampus' Bank *Creepin' it Real *See You Latte Summer Achievements Summer 2013! *Bring on the Sunshine!* *Summer of 68* *Tan Lines! *It's Hot Outside *Jump In the Pool *Lemonade 25¢ *Surf's Up! *Running the AC *Endless Summer *Drivin' Fancy Cars *Sunny Days *Catchin a Wave *Sand In My Toes *BBQs Every Meal *I'm Sunburned!! *Oppa Sunburn Style! *BBQs Every Day *Help Me, Rhonda!* *Don't Stop Now!* *Are You Crazy??* *You Are Crazy! * *Summer of Nitros *I Smell Smoke *What's Burning? *So Many Nitros! *Summer Hacker *BBQs Twice Daily *BBQs Between Meals Summer Event! (2014) *Bring on the Sunshine! *Tan Lines! *It's Hot Outside *Jump In the Pool *Lemonade 25¢ *Surf's Up! *Running the AC *Summer Champ *Kicking Up Sand *Sunny Days *Catchin a Wave *Sand In My Toes *I'm Sunburned!! *Oppa Sunburn Style! *BBQs Every Day *Don't Stop Now!* *Are You Crazy??* *Summer of Nitros *I Smell Smoke *What's Burning? *So Many Nitros! *Hot Hot Hot! *That A Dolphin? Summer Event! (2015) * Bring on the Sunshine! * Tan Lines! * It's Hot Outside * Jump In the Pool * Lemonade 25¢ * Surf's Up! * Running the AC * Schools Out! * Kicking Up Sand * Sunny Days * California Roll * Sand In My Toes * I'm Sunburned!! * Drives Fancy Cars * BBQs Every Day * Don't Stop Now!* * Are You Crazy??* * Summer of Nitros * I Smell Smoke * What's Burning? * So Many Nitros! * Burnin' Rubber * Add That Up Summer Event! (2016) * Bring on the Sunshine! * Pier Pressure * Aboat Time! * The Codfather * Fairy Codmother * Seas the Day * Yeah Buoy * Chicken Sloop * Seaworthy * I'm Spicy! * Sea-nick Route * Sea Captain * Why Knot? * Mast Confusion * Fleet Admiral * Yachta Yachta * Ahoy Thar!* * Sunny Side Up* * Reel Magic * D-bait-able * Fear Knot * Drop the Bass * Cod Squad * Add That Up Summer Event! (2017) * Bring on the Sunshine! * Born to Be Wild * Nitro Burnouts * Easy Rider * Track Day Rider * Cafe Racer * Strykist 1300 * Dual Sport * Faster 'n You * Range Runner * Race Day, Best Day * Nitro Type, Best Type * Ride to Live * Live to Ride * Hoonigan * Yachta Yachta * Summer Session Boss* * Summer Session Master* * Getting Warm * Getting Toasty * Heat Wave * Strykist 1300 XT-LR * Weekend Racer Spring Achievements 'Spring Fever 2018' * Springing Up * Got Carrot Away * Bloom Bloom * Egg Beater * Flower Power * In Full Vroom * Eggcedes * Eggsecutive* Gold Achievements *I Love Gooooooold! *Racing to Gold *The Gold Standard ^ *Buy a Trash Can o' Cash* *Buy a Truck o' Cash* *Buy Huge Ball o' Cash* Limited Achievements Mascot Love! *Nitro Pup *Nitro Dog *Top Dog Category:King of the Race Category:Achievements Category:Basic Game Information Category:Secret Achievements Category:Summer Achievements Category:Special Achievements Category:Holiday Achievements Category:Gold Achievements